


Shaving 101

by youngbek



Series: The School of Shaving [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/pseuds/youngbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's dad didn't teach him much. Now it's up to Jack to teach him how to shave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaving 101

Jack walked into the bathroom to find Ianto getting ready to shave his face. Already he was covered from the nose down in at least a centimeter thick of shaving cream. He got himself ready with his razor held awkwardly in a fist. He started at the corner of his nose and brought it down quickly and harshly, bracing himself. Cream dropped in huge globs onto the sink and coated the blade and part of the handle of his razor. He examined the area and, finding no blood, moved to begin the next stroke.

Jack cleared his throat, alerting Ianto to his presence. His tired eyes widened until his mind caught up with the rest of him and he realized who was in his doorway. Jack smiled.

"Who taught you how to shave?" Jack chuckled as he stared lovingly at the young man. Ianto tensed once more.

"Self taught" He replied quietly once he was finished with a long hazardous stroke of the razor.

"And how many times do you cut yourself a day?" A deep blush bled onto Ianto's face that was only visible high on his cheekbones, and the strip that was now visible on his cheek.

"About two." He mumbled, hoping Jack would just drop the discussion. Instead, Jack took a step closer and began wiping the excess cream off.

"Here, let me help." He said as he turned on the tap and rinsed his fingers. He retched the razor from Ianto's grip and rinsed it as well. "First, you don't need that much. You should know more than others not to waste, Mr. 'how many scalpels does one man need'. And don't hold it like that. Have one finger extended, and lightly run it along your skin. Almost no pressure." As he spoke to demonstrated and ran it down Ianto's chin, rinsing after each patch.

"Make sure to wash it off. And go along with the hair, not against it." Ianto didn't know whether to feel patronized or turned on. The tone of Jack's voice was much too sultry for that early in the morning. His hand was lightly pressed on his neck, keeping his head in place. Every once and a while he would tap his chin to tell him to look up. Once he was finished there were only thin streaks of shaving cream left, and Ianto's face was lightly flushed.

"There, no cuts" Jack said as he finished. He grinned widely at him. Suddenly Ianto sprung forward and kissed Jack, hard. After a few long moments they drew apart from each other, eyes still closed. Ianto was the first to open his eyes, and when he did he found that the shaving cream on his face was now spotted on Jack's as well. He started laughing and when Jack opened his eyes in confusion he laughed even harder. Eventually, the immortal looked into the mirror and joined him.

After the laughter had died down, and they were both free of shaving cream they moved into the next room to prepare for the rest of their day. They dressed in serene silence, the only sound was their ruffling clothes. Ianto stared slightly at Jack as he did up his braces, and Ianto his tie.  
"Thank you" he said quietly, a small smile on his lips. He paused for only a second before adding, "Old man." Jack looked at him, mock offended, then crossed the room to kiss him.

"Anytime, Ianto Jones".

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome, and kudos and recommendations are much appreciated.


End file.
